Someone to understand me
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Kouji wishes there was someone who could understand what he's going through. Then someone comes along and changes him for good.
1. Not Your Average Girl

Chapter 1: Not Your Average Girl ~Kouji's POV~  
  
"There goes Minamoto the jerk," some girl called after me. I just walked past her barely paying attention. It's what ever. I guess you get use to being called names, teased and beat up after a while. Well not really. Oh well, not that it really matters.  
  
I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or maybe I was throwing a pity party for myself 'cuz I found myself pined to a locker. Some guy, most likely older, with black eyes and hair was holding me against a locker.  
  
"So what's new Minamoto? Having a- Whoa!" I felt myself slowly slide to the ground as the guy walked toward a girl. I never saw her before but I was glad she distracted him from me.  
  
"Hey hottie what's your name? Busy tonight?" The girl just looked at him as though he was a fool.  
  
"Please," she spat. She just walked away or she tried to. The guy was blocking her path.  
  
"You're in my way boy."  
  
"I know, and I'm not going to move until you answer my question. And you can't get past me. I'm captain of the football team, you know. I've-"  
  
"Please spare me football boy." She tried to walk past him again. He still blocked her path. I sort of wanted to help but what could I do?  
  
Well it didn't look like she needed my help. She pushed his left shoulder while having her leg behind his. He fell backwards and she walked a way. Then she saw me and started walking toward me. I pretended not to notice.  
  
~Asia (the girl) POV~ So I walked toward this hot guy that was being picked on by that idiot a while ago. Anyway I felt a sense coming from him. Then I saw it a tiny picture of the warrior of light and I knew he was like me, he too was digidestend. So I said, "Hi I'm Asia. I was wondering if you knew where room 206 was," Truthfully I could have found it with ease, but I needed to start up a conversation someway or another.  
  
The guy just went, "yeah, I'm headed there anyway." This guy is actually really hot. He had the tough look and it actually suited him unlike some wanna bes. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a bandana. He started walking so I followed him.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Who is this girl? She's not like the other girls I've seen. Sure she has black hair a few inches past her shoulders, cherubic lips and sparkling eyes, but the way she dresses.it's different. She had on navy blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue dragon on it, and Nike cross trainers.  
  
But there's something about her, I wish I knew.  
  
~Asia's POV~ First few minutes I knew this guy and I already knew he's not aware of things. The same football fool tripped him. I grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him straight.  
  
"You alright?" And like all guys he goes, "Yeah." He straightened his jacket and we walked.  
  
Finally we got to room 206.  
  
"So what's your name boy?" He looked over at me.  
  
Then he turned and walked away.  
  
The teacher called me over to her desk. Great. Hope she didn't hear about the incident in the hall.  
  
"Hi you must be Chuan-kun, the new student. I'm Mrs. Karitu." All eyes were on me and it was obvious some people were eavesdropping. "Class this is a new student, Chuan-kun. Chuan-kun you can take a seat next to Minamoto- kun." I walked over there and sat down.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Oh great it's 4th period. Stupid history easily said the most boring subject with the most boring teacher. And what is with that girl, Asia or what ever? It's like I know her but I don't or I don't remember.  
  
"Minamoto-kun?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Welcome back to class. Now, can you tell me who the first emperor of Greece was?"  
  
Like I know that. Then I heard a voice in my head. It said over and over again "there was no emperor of Greece. Come on Kouji trust me." Might as well say it.  
  
"Err. there was no emperor of Greece." I winced. Listening to voices in my head, great, before I know it I'm gonna have an imaginary friend too.  
  
Mrs. Karitu looked at me sternly. "That was correct." She moved away. Man was I lucky. Some of the guys kept starring at me while others gossiped.  
  
Why do girls always gossip? Do they realize it's annoying? ~Asia's POV~ Man, took him long enough to figure out the answer. Actually I kind of told him. No, that's wrong. I didn't open my mouth. How confusing!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway Mrs. Karitu kept jabbering on and on. Anything she said I doubt I didn't already know. I always loved reading about the ancient Greeks. Besides I've been in their world.  
  
"Chuan-kun can you name the twelve Greek god and goddesses?" I was tempted to say I hope I can as in the able way.  
  
"Hera, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, and Dionysus are the twelve Greek gods and goddesses." If I didn't know somebody*, not including myself, was going to kick my butt.  
  
"The bell rang and I headed for gym.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Great I'm stuck with that girl again. Oh well, at least Takuya will be there. Besides Asia will probably be cheerleading. But after this morning who knows.  
  
~Asia's POV~ I came out changed in a shirt with the words you might be the player, but I'm the shot caller and dark blue shorts. All the prissy cheerleaders were starring at me.  
  
I couldn't help it. I ended up blurting out, "What?"  
  
Some girl, blond hair and blue eyes said, "If you want to be a cheerleader you can't dress like that. I mean to say-"  
  
"I don't want to be a cheerleader no offence."  
  
"Then what are you going to do during PE?" She smirked at me. My reply was a evil grin, "I'm going to play some soccer," Her mouth dropped open.  
  
I walked away from her, half wanting to burst out laughing. Their prissy faces were so bewildered. I crossed the field of bright green grass to where all the guys were surrounding the coach.  
  
"Girly the cheerleading squad is over there." The coach pointed me to were the sluttish girls were standing. Well I was expecting him to say that, so not like I was shocked or anything.  
  
"Actually I was planning on playing some soccer."  
  
"What makes you think you stand a chance against these guys?"  
  
"I don't think I do, I know do. I'm willing to go against your best player and I bet I'll win."  
  
"Look, I don't want to come out to see you hurt."  
  
"It wouldn't make a difference. I have scars on my elbow, both knees, my arms, legs, hip and ankles."  
  
"Alright, Aaron, get over here. You'll be playing Justine one on one. First to get a goal wins." It took me a second to realize Aaron was football fool. I smirked at him wanting to laugh at his bewildered face.  
  
Pathetic fool said, "I don't want to hurt a girl."  
  
I starred straight into his eyes and said, "Don't worry, you couldn't if you tried."  
  
~Coach's POV~ That girl sure has a lot of confidence. I've never seen a girl at so. different. Oh yeah, "Don't forget first to get a goal wins." I dropped the ball and. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Asia kicks the ball first. She gets shoved over by Aaron. So she chased after him and kicked the ball away from him. Before she can get the ball Aaron grabs her ankle. She catches her balance but Aaron has the ball. He's bouncing it on his head. She knocked him over and while the ball is still in midair she jumps and side kicks it into the goal.  
  
~Takuya's POV~ Wow, she's good. I didn't know girls played soccer at this school. Cool. 


	2. Someone who’ll understand me

Chapter 2: Someone who'll understand me ~Kouji's POV~ That girl is stalking me. Why does she follow me? I heard her call my name so I turned around. "What?" I didn't mean to sound so rude but she was getting on my nerves. Seriously, she's like a puppy that won't let go of your leg.  
  
"Erm, Kouji can we talk?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It might be important."  
  
"Look I barely know you." I turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"What if I said if it was about the digital world?" I froze and turned my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"How do you know?" She started walking away and was heading toward the beach. "Wait," I called back. She ignored me so I ran in front of her. "How do you know about the Digiworld?"  
  
"Because, I'm also digidestend." It took a while before I came out of my state of shock. "But unlike you, I'm not a legendary warrior."  
  
"Then how can you be digidestend without a spirit?" This was starting to get ridiculously confusing. Do I really have time for this?  
  
"Because, I'm a warrior princess of the Digiworld. I don't join spirits. I'm a living breathing warrior. And I don't get how you can be the warrior of light and be so negative."  
  
"That's not true!" But I knew she was right. She sighed  
  
"Well I can say one thing for sure; you're not a jerk like all the others say. I'd describe you as quiet, easily annoyed, good looking, and misunderstood by others." Just then I saw Takuya running toward us.  
  
"Hi Kouji!"  
  
Asia turned and said, "I gotta go, here's my phone number. See ya." She handed me a piece of paper. As soon as I took it she left.  
  
"So, who's the new girl? Your girlfriend?" "Very funny Takuya."  
  
"You know I'm joking with you. Come on let's go." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *That night* ~Kouji's Dream~ So I'm walking around my room. I guess I felt a little hurt because I was teased. Suddenly my d_terminal was beeping so I put it up to my computer. A portal opened and I was instantly sucked in. I found myself lost in the dark. Then I saw something ahead that was glowing. I found it was Asia sitting there.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"What are you doing here? I guess I asked sternly but her reply was kind.  
  
"I'm here to help you. You see this is the dark world. When you're upset and enter the digital world you end up here. So the only way to get out of here is to be happy." I scoffed. She gave me a death look and snapped, "Sit!"  
  
"Why?" She pulled me down next to her. I sighed.  
  
"So you're upset because the people at school are beyond words cruel."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's why you're here. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"If it gets me out of here." She leaned against me so I had to hold up her weight. Lucky she was light. I sighed.  
  
"I guess they have reason to hate me. I never stand up for myself because I don't want to hurt them. Either that or I just don't talk."  
  
"Well you're not the only person. At every school I've been to I've been called a tomboy. I want to standup for what I believe in but it's hard. I can never fail or it would prove girls can't do everything a guy can do. I've tried my whole life yet no one understands."  
  
"I was separated from my brother when I was a kid."  
  
"But you found him."  
  
"Yeah but my dad, he's never there."  
  
"Well make him a part of your life. And if he refuses, find some one you can hang out with. Besides you should talk to your brother. He's very understanding and easy to talk to." "How do you know?" My voice was getting softer.  
  
"Because, he was in this world to help me." I felt her hand slip into mine and I started glowing. "You need people in this life. Being independent changes people. You will feel lonely and lost. But with friends you can pull through. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yeah." Suddenly the world of darkness disappeared and it was replaced by a bright light.  
  
"Kouji, I hope you can trust me. You can call me anytime. And don't worry; the conversation will never leave this room. Bye." She disappeared.  
  
Then I woke up. I was sweating like crazy. But I felt better I guess. I wonder if that really happened though. I laid in my bed looking out my window at the star covered sky. Without knowing I fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*the next morning* My stupid alarm clock woke me up. So I got up, pulled off the covers.burr! It was FREEZING! I grabbed my bandana, a black t-shirt, and jeans. I changed REALLY fast. I checked to see why it was soo cold. It turned out someone*cough cough* step mom, left the air conditioning on. At first I thought it was gonna snow or something because it IS winter. Outside it was baking hot.  
  
When I arrived at school, the first person I saw was Asia. She was leaning against a tree her back facing me. I was dying to know if the dream was real. So I walked up to her and said hi.  
  
"Good morning." She beamed at me.  
  
I was dying to know, like I just said, "Last night were you-"  
  
"-sleeping." She winked and nodded her head as if to tell me to look behind me. I turned and Takuya was standing a foot or so away from me.  
  
"Hey Kouji."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well, see you around." Asia left.  
  
"So what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on you can tell me."  
  
"Later." I don't know. But Asia said that if your digidestend you can be sucked into that world. Then again she did say that the conversation will never leave that room. Ah well, I'll tell him later. If I tell him now people are gonna hear.  
  
"Hey guys." Kouji was standing behind me. What's up with that? Are they trying to scare me or something?  
  
"Sup bro."  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Kouichi, your brother is keeping a secret. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" I sighed. Takuya was being obnoxious now.  
  
"Why don't both of you, JP and Zoeie come over and I'll tell you."  
  
"I got ya."  
  
Asia walked back over, but this time she looked kinda annoyed.  
  
"Something wrong Asia?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You look annoyed," I said.  
  
"You would be too if you had a bunch of gossiping sluts talking about you right now." She pointed back to a bunch of giggling girls. "Even their giggling is annoying."  
  
I smiled. So she does understand how I feel. Then I saw the head cheerleader come over.  
  
~Asia's POV~ "So, it's Asia right?" the slutly @%^$#*@ asked.  
  
"Yeah." I wanted to snap at her but I was able to control my anger.  
  
"Funny isn't that a name of a continent?" She started laughing. I felt myself rage inside. My mind told me to beat the @*&$#*# out of her. But my heart told my to just talk back. I listened to my heart.  
  
"Better than having a horrid name like yours." As she turned red, I smirked.  
  
"You are such a tomboy. I bet you wouldn't be able to join the cub scouts."  
  
"Oh really, so you think I couldn't even make it as a cheerleader. Just watch." I jumped into the air and touched my toes then I bent backwards into a back flip while I was still in midair. I did a no handed cartwheel, another back flip and ended doing the splits. I got up.  
  
When I saw her bewildered face I wanted to laugh.  
  
"Your mouth is hanging open," I commented. I wanted to laugh at her soo bad, but I decided it would be too mean.  
  
She stomped back over to her friends, nose up in the air. I smirked. When I turned around Kouichi and Takuya were doubled over laughing. Kouji actually smiled. J.P. and Zoeie had arrived not to mention. Both of them were laughing too.  
  
~Zoeie's POV~ Wow! I was just walking to school and then I saw my friends. I walked over there with J.P. I stopped dead when I saw them talking to a cheerleader. Well I guess something happened because Asia was doing some gymnastics moves. It was pretty cool. Even Kouji smiled.  
  
Then Takuya goes, "Know we're all going to Kouji's house. You guys coming?" Kouji elbowed him.  
  
"Sure," Asia and I answered at the same time.  
  
"O.K." J.P. sighed.  
  
*After school* ~Takuya's POV~ So Kouji gets out his keys and opens the door. It's not fair. If he can have his house keys, why can't I?  
  
We went into his room and it has a great view of the ocean. Wonder if he goes swimming? Yeah and don't ask me which ocean. I really don't know and I really don't care.  
  
"Kouji, tell us! I need to know! Seriously!"  
  
"Asia, about last night, can I tell them?" She nods.  
  
"You can tell anyone you care to. My lips are sealed though."  
  
"Kay, last night I guess I was. unhappy."  
  
When I he not shish. I mean come on it's hard to get him to even smile.  
  
"I was stuck into this dark world and when I stopped being unhappy, Asia helped me get out."  
  
I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"So I guess I'm telling you because I don't want the same thing to happen to you.  
  
"Was that it?" I exclaimed, "Come on let's go swimming."  
  
"Alright. You're just over looking one thing." Kouji was frowning.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You didn't bring cloths to swim in."  
  
"Oh, well let's just hang around the beach."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Let's go!" We dashed out and ran to the beach.  
  
~Asia's POV~ Kouji and I are just sitting here. The others are playing volleyball. To get his attention I splashed some water on his face. He responded by splashing my t-shirt and shorts. I scooped up some water and poured it on his head. He got up so I followed suit. As I got up he pushed me into the water. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him in with me. We were splashing each other and every once in a while we'd dunk each other under water.  
  
I guess the others heard us, because they joined us. I tried to push Kouji and Kouichi's heads under water ant the same time, but they grabbed me behind the knee and pushed me into the water.  
  
Soon we were having water fights. Kouji boosted me on top of his shoulders and Takuya had Zoeie on top of his. Finally I succeed. As the two fell back into the water Kouji and I cried out in triumph. Takuya push Kouji under water and we fell backwards.  
  
"Man, we're soaked," Takuya cried.  
  
"Guess its back to my house," I heard Kouji.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ We went back to my room and I grabbed a t-shirt with the words guns don't kill people, people kill people, black shorts, and a red bandana.  
  
"Get whatever you want to wear from my closet."  
  
When I came out of the restroom Asia went in to change. She came out wearing a black shirt with the words NO RULES, dark blue shorts, and a blue bandana. She actually looked good in my clothes.  
  
Then Zoeie went in and came out in a matching army shirt and shorts. She looked.funny. I guess I was smiling or something, because Zoeie said, "Kouji what's soo funny?"  
  
J.P. ended up having to wear some of my dad's clothes. He looked ridiculous. I was trying hard not to laugh but I sniggered.  
  
And Takuya.He wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.  
  
After everyone but Asia left, I laid on my bed in thought. So she does understand what I'm going through. How does she deal with it?  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"How can you stand people?"  
  
"Oh, I actually can't. I use to try and find the best in people. It's not worth half the effort. You try to be nice to some people and they go and stab you in the back. So I resort to banging on walls, talking back, of breaking stacks of wood to let out my anger.  
But some people, like you, are misunderstood by others. People think just because you're different you're mean or weird.  
Most people think I'm tough, but I have a soft side. And I'm probably taking too much." I saw her blush.  
  
I smiled, "Yeah. You're worse than Takuya."  
  
"I'm insulted," she said in a mocking tone. She smiled.  
  
I heard my step-mom come home. "I'm home," she called upstairs.  
  
"O.K." I called back down. I saw Asia look at me with concern.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Your eyes hardened when you called down to your mom."  
  
"Step-mom."  
  
"I understand.in a way. Wanna talk about it?  
  
"Here?"  
  
"No you can walk me home."  
  
"Okay." As I went out the door I called, "I'm going out." We started walking.  
  
"So tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"She wants to be a part of my life. But I can't stand her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, because she's supposed to replace my mom? I-"  
  
"Look why don't you go over to Kouichi's house sometime and meet your mom? If she works full time, stay late. And tell Kouichi first. It might make you feel better. Oh and get her something."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well here's my house." I turned and looked. It was a newly developed place. It had a ton of buildings surrounding a lush garden. My mouth dropped.  
  
"So why don't you come over sometime," I heard her say in the middle of my amazement.  
  
"Okay." Then I left. 


	3. The Call

Chapter 3: The Call *Asia's room* Something's coming. Something big. I can sense it. My beeping d-Tector dragged me out of my thoughts. I sighed and pushed a button.  
  
"Asia; next location; hidden tower; the Digiworld is in danger."  
  
I decided then and there to call Kouji.  
  
"Hello, is Kouji there?"  
  
"Yes, please wait a moment. Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Asia." ... ..... ....... ..... ... ..... ....... .....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kouji, I need your err. help. Can you come over tomorrow? This might be big. The Digiworld-"  
  
"So you got the message too?"  
  
"Yeah. You did too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Fine I'll come tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~Kouji's POV~ I slumped into my chair thinking, how can I get back into the digital world? Last time we went on Trailmon. Man, now what?  
  
"Kouji, time for dinner."  
  
"Coming." I got up and dragged myself downstairs still thinking.  
  
*the next day at school* Man, my head is killing me. I can barely concentrate. Suddenly I felt a piece of paper hit my back. I already knew what was written on it. I ignored it and put my hand over the other and hid my face.  
  
Out of all the things that happened today, this wasn't that bad. I was tripped twice and after teased. I almost got beat up. So all the pain I felt was building up. I felt pressure between my eyes but I refuse to show weakness. I felt something poke me over and over. I was about to yell stop it when I saw it was Asia.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah." She leaned over and whispered, "your eyes are pretty red, you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She took the seat next to mine and instantly a piece of paper was thrown at her. Amazingly she caught it before it even touched her. She opened it and smirked. Words reading, 'Asia the Asian tomboy' was written on it. She pulled out a pen and wrote 'You laugh at me because I'm different. I laugh at you because you're all the same. And words that describe you: preppy, slut, prissy, scared, girly girl'  
  
I smiled. She threw it hard at the girls that were teasing her and they screamed. It was quite a sight. Then she turned her attention back to me. "So any way, sup with you?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Oh, well I suggest you talk to your bro."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So who else is coming today?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"Cool." I answered her statement with a scoff. Before Asia had a chance to react the teacher said class was started. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I can't stand life. I looked over and saw Asia wasn't paying attention to the teacher like me. Except for the fact, she had already started on her homework.  
  
I don't know why I care. After a while I started getting bored so I started on my math homework. X+ 15=16. Easy, X=1. 13C+16=68.  
  
The teacher walked over to Asia. "Chuan-kun, what is W if the equation is 11W=66?  
  
"6." Then she tried to get back to her work.  
  
~Asia's POV~ That (*&*&#()*#%_@ teacher kept bugging me! Then I found out he hates me because I take a stand for what I believe in. This is soo G$* D@^ stupid! Not to mention stupid! Aah! I just want to scream out LOUD! I've been telling myself to calm down. But I really wish there's something I can BEAT on! Second day and everyone already hates me! Guys don't exactly hate me; some are actually kind of nice. Others just think I'm a freak but they don't show it. Girls and most teachers hate me; with only one acceptation to that, Zoeie.  
  
*Asia's house* So we walked past the gat and everyone was looking around. I brought them to my study building and we discussed what to do.  
  
While they talked I grabbed my daggers, sword, bows and arrows, chakrum, and my bag. I listened to Takuya jabber on and on.  
  
"Asia why do you have all that stuff!" exclaimed Takuya.  
  
"Oh.err.well have you ever had your d_terminal stolen?" I saw them nod so I continued. "Well that's why I prepare. Besides, I digivolved differently. Don't ask. So what do you guys use?"  
  
"Kouji knows Kendo," Takuya said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Kouji elbowing him."  
  
I walked over to my wall full of weapons and threw him a kendo stick.  
  
"Can I get a sword?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You know how to use one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then no"  
  
"Then can I get a kendo stick?"  
  
I tossed one at him.  
  
"Let's go!" Takuya cried out.  
  
"Um we have a problem," said Zoeie.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"We don't know how to get back into the Digiworld."  
  
"Oh, it's really easy. You just put your d_terminal up to a computer or laptop and say, 'Digiport open' and you're in the digital world."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"So we're all ready to go. Let's-" Boom! Takuya tripped over my back pack and we all bursted out laughing. Even Kouji.  
  
"Had a pretty bad trip there eh?" I said. I pulled him to his feet and we entered the digital world. 


	4. Band Of Evil

Chapter 4: Band of evil ~Takuya's POV~ Man! I landed flat on my face. I really have to work on my landing. When I finally got up I heard gasps. I looked to see what the big deal was and I nearly screamed. "Ahh! We're in the digiworld desert!" I roared.  
  
"No, I programmed it to bring us to the realm of towers. Besides it had no sand or dust so it can't be a desert. Well let's hope the hidden tower is still standing," Asia said.  
  
I groaned. I was starting to zone out when.  
  
"How's it hidden?" Zoeie asked.  
  
"It's hidden underwater. Not to mention it's invisible. You can only see it if you were invited. We got our invitation already."  
  
I ran toward the ocean. Just when I was about to jump in Asia grabbed me by my collar.  
  
"Hey! What-" She just starred at the water, put her hands together and spread them apart. Suddenly the water separated and it revealed a tower.  
  
~Zoeie's POV~ The tower is soo pretty. It looked like it was made of marble. We walked in and Dolphinmon greeted us. They led us to a room and closed the door. On the wall hung a silver mirror. That was the only thing in the room.  
  
Asia walked up to the mirror and pointed a finger at it. A movie appeared. Devimon were all over the place.  
  
Oh dear God," I heard her gasp. Everyone else's mouth just hung open.  
  
"Now what?" asked Takuya.  
  
"I'm heading back to the real world," said Asia. We looked at her and I was about to protest when she continued. 'I'm going to look up all the different types of Devimon and their weaknesses. Then we'll be prepared."  
  
Suddenly the tower shook.  
  
"The tower's under attack!" Kouichi roared, "Let's go!" so we ran. The wall in front of us exploded. There stood water Devimon.  
  
All of us fusion evolved and Asia began to sparkle. Sparkle?! She lit up like the stars in the sky and suddenly she evolved into Fonglongmon.  
  
She called out, "Beetlemon this is your battle." Her voice was kind of like do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do.  
  
"Alright," Beetlemon called back.  
  
Hey why is this his battle?" Agunimon questioned.  
  
"Because water conducts electricity," Fonglongmon replied, "He'll need our help. And we're going to help him."  
  
"Oh really?" growled Waterdevimon, "not if I can help it. Magic drain." Suddenly Fonglongmon turned back into Asia. "Sorry fairy girl. Looks like your magic's gone."  
  
What does he mean fairy girl? And magic?  
  
"Why you ja^* @$$! Wait till I kick your fu#*!&$ @$$," Asia roared.  
  
"How very misguided," He opened his mouth and dark blue flamed came out of it.  
  
~Asia's POV~ I heard them scream in agony. Me and my big mouth. I watched as my friends di-digivolve back into their human form.  
  
"Now what are you going to do fairy girl. Go home and cry to your mommy?"  
  
I was boiling mad. My fingers curled around a crystal arrow and I shot it straight at the creature's leg. To my great surprise it's leg dissolved into particles.  
  
"What are these arrows that can pierce my body?"  
  
Shut the f&$^ up! I don't owe you any answers!" Once again I shot an arrow and I got its right arm.  
  
"Arrows of purity. It cannot be. How can you use purity as a weapon?"  
  
"Shut up! This arrow is going straight through that huge mouth of yours. I can't stand to hear your voice."  
  
My aim was true and with all my heart I strung the bow. The arrow whizzed through the air and Waterdevimon was defeated.  
  
I entered its fractal code into my d_terminal. I used my magic, which had reentered my body, to restore my friends to health. Before I knew it, I felt myself slide to the floor. Man, was I worn out! Suddenly I felt a strong hand grip me and pull me to my feet. Kouji was there helping me. We walked back into the real world without a word. 


	5. Call of the god and goddess

Chapter 5: Call of the God and Goddess ~Kouji's POV~ I don't get it. Fairy girl? Is she a fairy? But how is that possible?  
  
"So why did Waterdevimon call you fairy girl?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Do you truly believe that there are only two worlds? The digital world and our world? Well there's also a fairy world and a wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more."  
  
"So you're a witch too?" I asked.  
  
"No but a friend of mine is a wizard. He's also a digidestend."  
  
"So you are a fairy. What powers do you have?" Zoeie chimed.  
  
"Shielding, breathing underwater, attacks, food creation through the mind, invisibility, fire balls, mezmer, night vision, healing, and time transfusion."  
  
"What's mezmer?" J.P. asked.  
  
"It's the weakest form of magic. You're able to control someone's mind and body. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of you had that power.  
I'm not your average fairy though."  
  
"You aren't average anything, are you?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Guess. But, all but twelve fairies have only one power. Some have control over animals; some have healing powers; some have the power of entertainment and so on.  
Me. I'm one of the twelve fairies. My aunt's the queen of fairies."  
  
Well what I find amazing is that we're not the only digidestends," Zoeie said.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. This changed a lot of things. Why were we the ones that had to free the two-mega digimon? Why didn't we get help?  
  
"Well the thing is, while you were in the digital world. Some one or something has been letting digimon into our world. Digimon come and we have to make them pass out bring them back into the digital world and hush it all up. Churubemon isn't the only evil out there. I mean look at all the other digimon that you had to fight."  
  
"So why haven't digimon been reported on the news?" I asked coldly. She frowned at me.  
  
"Memory swipes and deleted info." Her answer was sharp and harsh. Great. Now I got her ticked off.  
  
~Asia's POV~ Maybe I took what Kouji said the wrong way. But the way he said it, it's soo. ugh. I can't even find a word to describe it.  
  
I walked calmly to my computer and entered into a program. There were lists of digimon. Lists by attacks, location, forms, and so on. I clicked forms and typed in devimon. There were pictures and lists of attacks, weakness, and their location. I printed out enough copies for everyone.  
  
"I'll call some friends, see if we can get some help."  
  
"We can handle this," Takuya said punching his fist up in the air.  
  
"Look at the last page. See those red lights that nearly cover the whole picture. There's over 1000 of those. They're all the digimon we have to destroy. It would take nearly 3 years if we destroyed a digimon a day."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But I've got a plan. Might not be the best but it will do. We'll need a spy. I think I should do that part."  
  
"You?" said Kouji.  
  
"Not exactly. I'll have digimon all over helping me. Beside I have an invisibility cloak. No one can see me. The problem is I'll still be solid."  
  
I went on aim to see if any of my friends were on. Selectively I picked out five names and started a chat room.  
  
"What are you doing? This is no time to talk to your friends," Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"I'm having my friends come over. We need as much help as we can get." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Asiandragongrl: Hey guys  
  
2hot4u: Sup bitch J/K  
  
JandKforeva: I'm hungry  
  
Asiandragongrl: UR always hungry  
  
Angelbabygrl88: Too true  
  
Liontamer: lol  
  
Getlost69: I'm here.  
  
JandKforeva: Sup Chuan  
  
Asiandragongrl: gotta problem  
  
Liontamer: too true  
  
Asiandragongrl: very funny. Can u guys come over?  
  
2kool4u: Why?  
  
Asiandragongrl: We need to talk privately  
  
JandKforeva: Commin  
  
*JandKforeva has exited the chat room*  
  
*2hot4u has exited the chat room*  
  
Angelbabygrl88: I'm in.  
  
*Angelbabygrl88 has exited the chat room*  
  
Getlost69: I'll come only because everyone else is commin  
  
Liontamer: I'm commin  
  
*Getlost69 has exited the chat room*  
  
*Liontamer has exited the chat room*  
  
I watched as the Digiport opened and five of my friends trembled onto the floor.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Ow! That's my foot you idiot!"  
  
"Fool!"  
  
"I'm on the bottom! So stop complaining and get off me!"  
  
After a bit more of them arguing, they finally got untangled.  
  
"Asia you better have a good reason for calling us over here." "Oh it's good or should I say bad, very bad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Guys these are Takuya, Kouichi, Zoeie, J.P., and Kouji. And these are my friends from America, Chris, Bianca, D.J., Chau, and Sergio."  
  
"Hey what's Sup," said Takuya. D.J. just nodded. Chris though gave the reply of, "Well the sky, the ceiling, the clouds, there's a lot of things that are up."  
  
Chau goes into her crazy intro of, "Hey, sup. I'm Chua. Don't worry I don't bite."  
  
Before I could shut myself up I said, "Sure you do. Remember the time you thought you were a vampire and started biting everyone until everyone was bitten." Everyone, but D.J. and Kouji, lol. The other two just smiled.  
  
"Oh you smiled," I exclaimed at D.J. I was teasing him because he never smiled. He quickly stopped smiling.  
  
"So really, what's the problem?" Bianca asked.  
  
"We have to destroy over a thousand Devimon. Here's my plan-"  
  
"It's now that great," said Takuya.  
  
"Well if you can think of a better idea, please tell me," I said hotly. My ears were turning slightly pink.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll do it," he groaned, "How are we going to trick them?"  
  
"I explained it a while ago."  
  
"Then I guess I chose not to listen."  
  
"We'll need more help," I said. Then I heard it. "Ares you fool quit hiding! I need your help!" I roared out. With a loud pop, the Greek god of war appeared.  
  
"Really now? Strange. Did you say you needed my help?" Ares mocked.  
  
"Yes," I groaned.  
  
"That's new. Usually it's the other way around."  
  
"Can you get Athena here to?"  
  
"Why?" "Just do it"  
  
"Alright" He disappeared and a few seconds later Ares appeared with Athena the Greek goddess of war and wisdom at his side.  
  
"Hi Athena."  
  
"Asia"  
  
"Got time to help me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Okay, in digital world there are these erm.creatures. That err. want to take over that world. If that happens, the worlds will collide."  
  
"I suppose I can take time to help you."  
  
"Thanks. Oh I almost forgot. Guys these are Ares and Athena. Ares, Athena, these are my friends Takuya, Kouichi, J.P. Zoeie, Kouji, Chris, D.J. Bianca, Chau and Sergio."  
  
*few minutes later* "Let me get this straight you want me to work with her?!" Ares exclaimed.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But we make a great team without her already."  
  
"It was her original plan."  
  
"Fine but I totally-"  
  
"You're my main man."  
  
"Me and my big mouth," I mumbled, "Only if you two don't argue. Ares think of it this way, I'm how having Heracles help."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good" 


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan "What!? That's the absolute worst plan I've ever heard!" Ares cried.  
  
"It's quit ingenious with a tiny flaw," Athena snapped. "Asia look, the problem with you plan is, when are they going to call a meeting?"  
  
"Right now, I have spies all over the digital world. We need to cause some chaos to get them to call a meeting, that's why I have Ares here. Who's with me?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Asia is there anyone else you need to get over here?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Only a few more and they already know the plan so I don't need to explain to them. I'll be right back." 


	7. Fairy Folks

Chapter 7: Fairy Folks ~Kouji's POV~ She slipped a gold ring off the finger and it opened into a doorway. Cool. She came back with eight people. Well not exactly people. They looked more like the fairies in books. A second later I found out I was right.  
  
"Guys these are my fairy friends. Beryl, Elle, and Ashley have healing and destroying powers. Howard is a master craftsman. John has the gifts of tongues. Chalston can make anything entertaining. And Jake has the power over water.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Oh, they already know all about you. They're fairies."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"You have one new message." Asia turned her attention back to her computer and read the message. Her eyes narrowed. From nowhere here eyes sparked a blue flame.  
  
"We have a huge problem," she informed us.  
  
"What now? I asked.  
  
"Seems like the Devimon are recruiting digimon. Blossommon, Metalseadramon, Vegimon, Garbagemon, and some other power hunger digimon. Oh ho(^ Sh*&! There's over fifty. I'm going to e-mail some friends in the digital world.  
  
"How many friends do you have?" Takuya exclaimed. I had to admit he had a point. In one day I've met five digidestends, one god, one goddess, and seven fairies.  
  
"She has a lot," Chau replied as she bounced on Asia's bed. Suddenly the bed collapsed. I think the frame broke. Everyone bursted out laughing. D.J. though just took out a polished stick and waved it. Suddenly the bed was fixed. This must be the wizard Asia was talking about.  
  
"A week from tomorrow I'm having a winter ball. Actually my parents are hosting it. So if you want to come-"  
  
"I'm there," said Takuya.  
  
"Same. I don't want to miss out on this," Zoeie said.  
  
"Well because everyone else is going I guess I am too," I said.  
  
"What about you guys?" Zoeie asked the other digidestends.  
  
"No, we're supposed to be in America right now. How would people react if we were here all of a sudden?" Sergio answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Chau by the time you get off my bed it'll be lumpier than gruel."  
  
"Why soo quiet Chris?" Sergio called, "I can't believe it. He's asleep!"  
  
"Poke him," Chau squealed. Bianca poked the sleeping boy until he woke up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
"Morning glory's my word for it," said Elle as she flew around.  
  
Man this is crazy. I don't know why we need to have soo many people and things help us. When we were a small group we were able to defend the digital world. Why can't we do it by ourselves this time? 


	8. Now I understand

Chapter 8: Now I understand The next day we all decided to meet in the digital world. I was the first one there. Just my luck I ran straight into Icedevimon.  
  
"Hello Human. How is it you got into this world? I want to know everything about you before I destroy you.  
  
"Kouji!" I heard a voice call my name. Flying down came Fonglongmon. She opened a bottle and poured it onto Icedevimon. He doubled over laughing.  
  
The second he released me I roared, "Spirit evolution." I scanned the data from my hand and digivolved into KendoGarurumon.  
  
"So the rumors are true, humans can digivolved."  
  
"Nice name for a digimon like you. Its soo long I can barely fit it on one line," Fonglongmon roared.  
  
"Well tell that to me and my twenty brothers."  
  
"Oh my *#&$#@ *&#)&*^ &#($" Fonglongmon cursed.  
  
There were soo many of them! Now I know why Asia was writing and getting soo many people to help us. Last time it took all six of us to defeat one Icedevimon. Now there was twenty-one of them.  
  
Luck us. Two to twenty-one. How can we win? At that thought a hill side of Meramon, a cloud of Birdramon appeared and our friends.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Agunimon called, "But great timing, eh?  
  
"If you like drama! We were about to be Icedevimons' lunch!" Fonglongmon called over to them.  
  
"You're still going to be. I still haven't introduced you to my twelve sisters!" Out of the blue came Iceladydevimons.  
  
"Crap!" Fonglongmon spat.  
  
"Brothers, sisters, ready to devour some human data? Let's attack!"  
  
An Icedevimon shot at me like a bullet. I felt my legs get stuck to the ground. Just as that white demon was about to obliterate me Fonglongmon unleashed her attack of magic arrows.  
  
She got the Icedevimon distracted. It charged straight at her. "How many of these things are there?!" Agunimon cried punching one.  
  
"Too many," Beetlemon replied.  
  
"About 33!" I said. I was able to get free and help Fonglongmon with that crazy Icedevimon.  
  
"Whoa! That is a lot!"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
I watched as Fonglongmon unleashed a bottle of something. It was labeled defrost. As a Icedevimon launched toward her, a fireball came out of the palm of her hand and she threw it at him. Then she unleashed the bottle.  
  
All the Icedevimon and Iceladydevimon twitched in pain. I was thinking what's she doing attacking us! As the potion touched me I expected to feel pain but it just brushed off. It was like dandruff. Not that I've ever had any. I've just seen the commercials and Takuya's head.  
  
Now the ice digimon were hollering in pain. Then I realized the potion only hurt ice digimon.  
  
Just then the Meramon formed a circle around the pained digimon. They unleashed fire attacks as the Birdramon did above them.  
  
Finally no Icedevimon, Iceladydevimon was left standing. We di-digivolved back into our human form and started walking.  
  
After we stopped I felt something brush by my hair. A snowball. I turned to see who my opponent was. Takuya scooped up more snow. I made my own snowball and hit him on the left arm.  
  
Something hit me from behind. I turned and saw Asia throwing snowballs at everyone. Soon a crazy war was started. It was Asia, Kouichi, and me against Zoeie, J.P., and Takuya.  
  
In the middle of our furious battle a Frigimon walked over to us. "Hi Asia, I was sent over here to tell you that the Devimon have called a meeting. It's tomorrow at five at the giga house."  
  
"Okay thanks.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Guys, ready to go back to my house. I'll make hot chocolate. My parents will think I've gone crazy!" 


	9. Words do hurt

Chapter 9: Words do hurt ~Takuya's POV~ When we got back, we went straight to Asia's kitchen. And I really do mean Asia's kitchen. She has her own kitchen in her own building.  
  
Anyway her sister was in there. Asia made a pitcher of hot chocolate and her sister starred at her.  
  
"What?" Asia exclaimed.  
  
"You're making hot chocolate on a hot day."  
  
"So, May Ling, you drink hot tea in humid, burning hot Miami. How's this any different?"  
  
"Whatever, who are your friends?"  
  
"Takuya, Zoeie, Kouichi, J.P., and Kouji, this is my sister May Ling.  
  
"Err. hi." I replied.  
  
"Sup? Asia, remember a few days ago you challenged me to a sword fight? Where were you today?"  
  
"Business"  
  
"I think you're just scared."  
  
"Oh really? Let's go when my friends leave."  
  
"We don't mind watching," I said. Well at least I didn't.  
  
"Fine. Asia let's go."  
  
"Fine." They were bickering all the way through their garden till they reached a building.  
  
"You guys can watch from behind that clear wall," Asia said.  
  
"Okay" We walked behind the wall and watched.  
  
Asia and May Ling drew their swords. May Ling attacked first. Asia defended. They were moving around the room. After a while of Asia advancing, then defending, she finally knocked the sword out of her sister's hand. Asia's sword stopped an inch before her sister's neck.  
  
"Way to go!" I roared. We were all cheering for her. She with drew her sword and hanged it back up on the wall. As she was about to leave her sister said, "No husband would ever want you. Mom and dad tried to get an arranged marriage for you but no one would agree. No one wants a back taking, muscle girl like you."  
  
Before anything could be said further Asia socked her sister in the stomach. May Ling threw her against the wall. Asia turned so that her back was against the wall. When her sister charged at her, she moved and pinned her sister against the wall.  
  
Wow, if that's what a cat fight is I don't think I every want to get into a cat fight.  
  
"Enough!" Asia snarled. She was breathing hard now. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"You j@%$ @$$ You started it! Your words hurt more than being cut by a sword! It's because you're my sister! That's why it hurts. You don't know me! You're as bad as the girls at school. You're a prissy slut, just like them! They don't understand that words do hurt people, and you don't either!  
  
Her sister leaned against the wall shocked. Asia left slamming the door behind her.  
  
~Asia's POV~ It hurt, so I ran back to my room. If I had to show any weakness no one was to know about it. My one sister used her words as a weapon against me, to hurt me. I wanted to run away from the pain but it wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
*meanwhile* ~Kouji's POV~ "Wow! What you said must have been bad," Takuya commented.  
  
"Maybe so, but she didn't need to react soo strongly. All I said was-"  
  
"You don't understand. Your words hurt her. The fact is what she said is true 'words can hurt people.' Like me, she tries to hold in the pain. After a while, is had to surface. Words can't be ignored. They hurt and it a fact," I explained.  
  
"He's right. Words can put people down. I know because it happens to me. Do you have first hand experience on being teased?" Zoeie asked.  
  
"Not really," May Ling admitted.  
  
Kouji started walking out.  
  
"Kouji, where are you going?" Kouichi asked. "I'm going to see if Asia's alright. It's better if I go alone. We don't all want to crowd in on her." Then I left.  
  
*Asia's room* As I entered Asia's room, I think I saw her cry.  
  
"Asia?"  
  
"Get lost; I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No, get out."  
  
She is like me. Except I've only cried once. She understands my pain, and I understand her's.  
  
"No" I stood my ground. I saw her wipe her tears away. "I'm really bad at this type of thing."  
  
"Look it's my deepest shame to cry. This is the first time I've cried since I was a baby. Please don't mention this to any one."  
  
"I understand." And I do. I find it embarrassing to show any weakness at all. "Err. want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
After she choked back a few sobs she said, "My sister's right maybe I should just give up in what I believe in. People hate me that way. Her words hurt because it was the truth. I never date for a ball or anything. The guys, Chris, Serg, D.J., they always said no. My own friends won't go with me. And the guys that do ask me out, I have no interest in them. All the people that have ever asked me out were spoiled rotten or just plain jerks. And-"  
  
"Asia will you go to the ball with me?" I interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball, your parents are having, with me?"  
  
"Oh. yeah." Then she hugged my. I felt my heart lighten and my defenses weaken. All the pain I felt disappeared and I knew Asia's pain was disappearing too. 


	10. The Devimon's wooden devimon

Chapter 10: The Devimon's Wooden Devimon "Howard did you make the wooden sculpture like I asked?" Asia asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks funny. Do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Okay" Howard snapped his fingers and a wooden Devimon appeared.  
  
"Looks fine to me."  
  
"Whatever you say Asia."  
  
"Looks like everything's in order."  
  
"Then let's go," Takuya said.  
  
"Do you have to say that every time we go into the digital world," I asked.  
  
"Well every star has their saying. So I might as well get started."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Digiport open!" Takuya said, "Everyone into the wooden Devimon." We climbed in and Ares use his powers to bring us over to the meeting place. We heard murmuring.  
  
"We're in," Takuya whispered.  
  
"Shut up you'll get us caught," Asia hissed.  
  
"Wow a wooden sculpture of me!" a Devimon cried out.  
  
"Shouldn't we be the least bit suspicious? Oh well, bring her in!"  
  
"Me, a sculpture of me."  
  
"You? You must mean me."  
  
"No, it's me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A riot began and an hour later it ended. The effect for them was devastation while we were literally cheering. 1600 Devimon of all types were killed. Only 4 were left.  
  
~Takuya's POV~ Now I know the time has come to make our entrance. We bursted thought the wood and attacked.  
  
I attacked a Devimon with Kouji there to help me out, not that I needed any but it was nice to know he was there to help me. I wasn't aware of anything else. After Devimon was defeated I turned around and.  
  
~Asia's POV~ Ladydevimon and I were going at it when something caught my eye. Agunimon had just destroyed Devimon when an Icedevimon was about to attack him. I stood still a second too long.  
  
Ladydevimon nearly destroyed me, or at least it felt like it. I used the rest of my strength and demolished her.  
  
Now I felt weak enough to die. With me last ounce of strength I flew in front of Agunimon before he could get hurt. As the blast hit me I saw everything go black.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Great, now Asia lies on the floor, maybe dead.  
  
"Let's finish the rest off!" I roared.  
  
~Asia's POV~ *Dreaming*  
  
I was alone in the dark. At first I thought I was in the dark world. It wouldn't have been my first time there to get help; actually this might have been the millionth time I was here.  
  
Well any way, ahead of me stood Kouji. He lit up. Kouji's suppose to help me? No way. He's like me when I'm in distress, which is almost every minute of every day.  
  
"Asia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need your help."  
  
"No, I'll stay here, thanks."  
  
"We need you here. Are you dead and can't return to our world?"  
  
"I don't know. But if I leave this world I leave the peace and quiet here. I don't know if I want to continue living. That world hurts, here nothing can harm me."  
  
"But it's not your time to die. I need you here. Besides the worlds got to be okay sometimes. Don't give up on life."  
  
"Sometimes I wish I wasn't born."  
  
"Well, guess what? I don't. Without you this plan wouldn't have worked. Look how you've changed people's lives. You changed me. I was lost in the dark, then you found me and the dark didn't hurt soo much."  
  
"He's right." Takuya entered.  
  
"Do you believe us?" Zoeie entered.  
  
"Guess so"  
  
"Then come back." J.P. entered.  
  
"This is a time to live for us all.  
  
"You're right." Then I left that world with the others.  
  
*the dream ends* I opened my eyes to see my friends. I jumped up. Whoa, stood up too quickly, my head is throbbing. I ignore the pain. My friends needed me and I needed them. So now we fight.  
  
Only one Devimon was left. I grabbed my bow and arrows, aimed and fired. The arrow went right through the injured Icedevimon and he was demolished.  
  
After that pain took over my body once again. Yet, I refused to cry out. The others gathered around me. I gasped for breath. I could barely breathe; it was like I forgot how. My head felt like it was splitting open.  
  
I made out an image of some one digging through my bag. I wanted to get up, but the chance of that in my condition was impossible. My eyes closed. Then I felt someone hold me up and pour a potion down my throat. Yuck! That's was the most horrible tasting thing that went down my throat. It kind of tasted like a mixture of dirty socks and rotten cabbage.  
  
A second later everything came back into view. The first thing I saw was Kouji. He was holding my head up and a jar was clenched in his free hand. The pain lessened and lessened until it was gone.  
  
I got up. I nearly fell back down but Kouichi grabbed me before I touched the ground.  
  
"You okay?" Kouichi asked. "Yeah" I was having trouble walking, so the twins gave me a hand. And we walked back into our world. 


	11. Is it true

Chapter 11: Is it true? ~Kouji's POV~ *Day before the ball* I'm glad the battle was over a while ago. For the last week we've been hanging out with Asia, skating, swimming, playing sports, and just chilling.  
  
Now it was the day before the ball. We're just watching a movie. It's action/adventure. Compared to what we went through it's not much.  
  
"This movie is making me sick." Takuya said.  
  
"May I remind you, you wanted to watch it," Asia said. She turned off the TV. "What do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"I know! Let's play truth or dare."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Fine I'll play, only because-"  
  
"Alright let's play," Takuya said literally bouncing, "Kouji, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Asia."  
  
"What?!" Asia and I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"You said dare so you have to."  
  
"No"  
  
"Not in your life boy."  
  
"Fine!" I said giving in.  
  
"K!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
I bent on one knee and kissed her hand. Takuya is soo dead.  
  
"Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Asia joked.  
  
"Dud that was lame. You were suppose to kiss her on the-"  
  
"You didn't say where I had to kiss her."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
~Asia's POV~ I still remember the last time I played truth or dare. It was at Chau's house and it was like you regular party. Any way when we were playing truth or dare a so called friend dared me to kiss Sergio. His reaction was, "Oh hell no." We tried every guy in the room. I knew those people since we were in kindergarten and they still neglected me. Only one guy would agree. His name was Calvin and I barely knew him.  
  
To make matters worse when Chau was dared to kiss Sergio he was smiling. Of course I never said anything. But it really did hurt. For then on I swore never to play truth or dare again. Guess I broke that promise to myself today.  
  
*the next day* ~Kouji's POV~ I leaning agents a wall unlike J.P. and Takuya who look really stiff. I can't blame them, these suits are uncomfortable.  
  
Then Asia walked down the stairs. Her dress was a two piece and an aquamarine color. Before the party she told me she didn't wear dresses. Strings of pearls, rubies, and emeralds were wound into her hair. I wonder if that's heavy, having jewels in her hair like that. She wore a round sapphire necklace surrounded by diamonds. A matching bracelet caught the light.  
  
She looked like your average rich girl. But looks can be deceiving. I met her half way across the ballroom and offered her a hand. Amazingly she accepted.  
  
"Normally I would have scoffed at a guy if he did that. But this time these shoes are killing me. High heels are a curse, honestly." She mumbled.  
  
I smiled. I pulled out her chair. When she sat she squirmed. That's how I felt uncomfortable. I thought she'd be use to it having known she's gone to a few parties. Guess not.  
  
"Isn't that thing heavy on your head?" I joked.  
  
"It was, but a put a spell on it. Now it's as light as a feather," she winked at me.  
  
"Out of curiosity why did you have soo many people come help us? I understand why the fairies were there but nothing else." Howard built the wooden Devimon and the others healed Asia when we got back to the real world.  
  
The others joined us.  
  
"Oh, well who do you think was destroying the followers of the Devimon? I mean the others made the progress a whole lot easier. Athena helped me plan how the plan would work. Ares was causing chaos from Olympus."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Soo."  
  
"You look err. great."  
  
"Yeah right," she scoffed. I smiled. Her sister came over.  
  
"Wow, you're all dressed up Asia. But you're not wearing makeup," her sister commented.  
  
"I was created beautiful. I don't need to make myself more radiant. You on the other hand, aren't as gorgeous as me. That's why you're wearing make up."  
  
"Whatever" I watched her sister glide toward a bunch of guys.  
  
"She flirts way too much and she doesn't even know she's doing it." Now a guy came over to join us.  
  
"Hi Asia."  
  
"Hi," she said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"So who's your friend?" the boy asked half smirking. Well his personality fitted how he looked. He had a pointed, pale face; blond hair, actually it almost matched his skin; and ice cold, blue eyes.  
  
"This is Kouji. Kouji, this is Nick." She was frowning deeply and her eyes had a blue flame. If you didn't figure it out, it was obvious she hated this guy. She gave me a meaningful look of 'get me out of here.'  
  
Before I could say anything, Nick said, "Care to dance with me?" He had a evil look on his face. I would have sworn he'd sprout fangs by now.  
  
"Sorry?" Asia said.  
  
"I already asked her," I said. Asia beamed at me.  
  
"But she's my girl friend," Nick stated. He put his arm around her. Her reaction was grabbing his earlobe.  
  
"Now get this straight. I despise you. I would never date you, you foul jerk. Now get your arm off me or I'll twist it into a pretzel," she hissed at him dangerously but quietly.  
  
He removed his arm slowly. "I'd spend as much time as I could with her Jap boy. She's leaving you in a few weeks." Then he turned and stomped off.  
  
"I turned to Asia. "Is it true? You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah in a month or so. But spoiled brat over there doesn't know about the digital world. We can always meet there. I want to be with you as long as possible. You're the only person who truly understands me."  
  
"Where are you moving?"  
  
"America. I'm soo sorry you found out like this."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Please understand."  
  
"I do. I always move around. But it hurts to leave people."  
  
"But we can always meet each other in the digital world. I'll show you a place where we can meet."  
  
"Alright." I guess it makes her leaving easier know I can see her in the digital world. "So would you care to dance?"  
  
"Alright" So we danced the night away. That was until dinner arrived. Takuya and J.P. were really pigging out. I wonder where all that food goes.  
  
*Asia's room* "Anytime you want to visit me in the digital world speak into this crystal ball." She handed me this glass ball the size of a baby's fist. "It sends a message to my mind. Be sure to speak clearly."  
  
"OK"  
  
"This is the place I want to show you in the digital world. Digiport open." We were sucked into the bottom of a valley and before us was a house. It was pearly white and had a backyard blooming with flowers.  
  
"Wow, it's great."  
  
"We better go back. I have a feeling Takuya's up to something and I don't want to find my house in ruins." So we went back to the real world.  
  
I laid awake that night. Takuya and J.P. were snoring. Like everyone else I was spending the night at Asia's house.  
  
I know exactly why I'm awake. Someone else was leaving my life, someone that ment a lot to me. The person that understood me. It hurt the way I found out. She eased my pain by showing me a place in the digital world. So why am I still awake?  
  
I rolled over and fell into. a laundry basket!? I jumped out and went back on the water bed to sleep. 


	12. As Two Roads Separate

Chapter 12: As Two Roads Separate We all met at the airport the day Asia was going to leave.  
  
On Christmas she gave us all gifts. I got a mini gold chest. It could expand and if you walk down it you land in my own personal room. Zoeie got an opal necklace and bracelet and a sapphire ring. J.P. got a silver and gold dragon pendent. Kouichi got a blue sweater and jeans. Asia even got something for Kouichi's mom. It was some hospital card thing that was supposes to help her mom.  
  
Takuya got a trophy of him as Agunimon stepping on top of a Devimon. He obviously liked it. He wouldn't stop talking about it all night. I though he would never shut up. I don't know when he stopped because I fell asleep listening to him jabber on and on about it.  
  
~Asia's POV~ Before I boarded the plane I wanted to talk to my friends one last time. I hated good-byes. I talked to them and asked if I could have a private word with Kouji. I watched the others walk away.  
  
"Kouji, I'm going to miss you soo much. Pressure between my eyes were building.  
  
"Not as much as I'll miss you. You were the only person who truly understood me." It felt as though my heart was crumbling into pieces. Water filled my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come out as tears.  
  
"I wish we could be close together."  
  
"There are always wishes that come true." I felt his arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist. My head was on his shoulders and I buried my eyes on top of his jacket. A single tear fell, followed closely by another.  
  
"It's alright; I'll meet you in the digital world. We'll be there together. And no one can separate us there," he told me. Those words, only words, brought me through the dreaded pain I felt.  
  
As I boarded the plane my eyes didn't leave Kouji until the plane was above the clouds and the airport was a black dot as small as a beetle. I sighed. My life, my dream, felt as though they were trickling out of me like the sands in an hour glass. Slowly but surely it would be empty soon enough. 


	13. My Love for You Was There, Then, Now and...

Chapter 13: My Love for You Was There Then, Now and For All Eternity Now I'm a fourteen year old girl going to an all girl school with Chau. I miss Kouji as I always have. It's like having a constant pain in my heart.  
  
Chau was the only person who was able to help me through. She was there for me. She may not have understood me like Kouji did but she was a good listener. And when she didn't understand she told me. She wasn't like one of those people who pretended to understand and at the end gave you the most pathetic advice. And she didn't pretend to care like some other people. No, she had the gift of kindness, caring, understanding, and love. I don't know what she'd be without those quantities.  
  
The problem was every time I was asked out by a guy I refused. Not because I didn't like them; none had bad breath, body odor of any of those things; and all of them were pretty hot. No the fact was, every time I was asked out I felt a surge of guilt. The guilt of seeing Kouji hurt. That guilt stopped me every time from saying yes.  
  
It's not that I didn't hang out with guys. But when I did it was in a group, playing sports or at a party.  
  
Now that we're both in high school, Kouji and I barely have time to spend together. It saddened me, the fact, and for a while I suffered from depression. At the end I was able to get out of it. I still wish he were at my side. But it's just a wish.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ It's been about four years since Asia entered my life back in Japan. I long to see her again. The last time I saw her was two months ago in the Digiworld.  
  
I still remember the day she left. Her last words were, "You can always call on me. I'll be waiting. Count on me, I'll always be there." Those words are just a memory now, fading away like the sunlight.  
  
Only one thing gets me through the day now. Summer is coming and I have a huge surprise for Asia. 


	14. Now We’re Together, I’m Wishing Forever

Chapter 14: Now We're Together, I'm Wishing Forever ~Asia's POV~ My Family and I were eating at this restaurant. As usual my nephew and niece were laughing and very hyperactive. I'm thinking do they ever sleep! So, my sister and I brought my nephew, Han, outside to where a shop was. The restaurant and shop was connected.  
  
Then I saw a guy. He was standing there looking at the mini waterfall display. There was something oddly familiar about him. Then it came to me. "Kouji?" I asked. The guy turned around. His sparkling, dark blue eyes met mine. I gasped. It was him. My heart began to increase its speed.  
  
"Asia" he breathed.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Nor can I. I missed you soo much." I felt the presence of my sister staring at me.  
  
"Care to join me?" He's changed. Now he's gentler and his eyes. his eyes show that he's more trusting.  
  
I turned to my nephew and sister, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No way," May Ling said eyeing me suspiciously. They turned to look back at err. okay cough* cough* weirdoes looking at the amazing effects of a vending machine. I walked over to him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I sighed. He looked different yet the same. He still wore a dark blue bandana, still had long hair tied back in a pony tail. His star night eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky, gentle and caring. Well, not to mention, he was also a few inches taller.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
  
~Kouji's POV~ She hasn't changed. Kind, yet mean; worry wart, yet carefree; thin but she eats a lot! I guess you don't realize how much you love something until it goes away. I guess I took it for granted that she was always there. Now I'm glad I know her.  
  
~May Ling's POV~ I was following my sister with my four year old nephew at hand. For a second I thought I lost the two love birds. Then I saw them behind an oak shelf.  
  
I watched the two inch closer and closer until they kissed. At first I was totally caught by shock.  
  
My mouth fell open and my nephew called out, "HEY!"  
  
Asia turned glaring at me. Well, if looks could kill I'd be dead and buried.  
  
"Why-" Asia hissed.  
  
"Sorry" I exclaimed interrupting her  
  
"How-"  
  
"I'll go now," then I turned and dashed off with my nephew. I didn't need a lecture on spying from Asia. Honestly, she could go on and on for hours.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ I turned my attention back to Asia who looked steaming mad. "I'm soo sorry about that. My sist-"  
  
"It's alright," I shrugged. We sat down and started talking. It was like nothing ever happened; like destiny didn't pull us apart.  
  
I liked it the way it was. My heart warmed as it did every time I saw her, weather in Japan, America, or in my dreams at night, for it truly didn't matter as long as I was with her.  
  
She was still the girl I met soo long ago in Japan. The girl that was full of dedication, a vision of equalization between the sexes, focus on her goals big or small, determination and the heart of gold. And I knew as our conversation continued that she was the one person that would change the world. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and no one else. And now that we're finally together I wish to spend the rest of my life with her. 


End file.
